


[鲨美RPS] 老之将至

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: 有感于麦扣最近的一句“I want to produce as much as I can when I'm at my best. Maybe I'm afraid I'm gonna die”和最近无数次的too old for this and that.





	

“你觉得我们做得怎么样？”

James问他这话时，他们正坐在洛杉矶一家暖和的咖啡馆里。两小时前，他们结束了在冰水里泡了一个上午的补拍，被导演带到这里吃饭，半小时后，导演走了，只剩他们两个。

“我只有一点担忧。”他说，去摸打火机，并向服务员确认这里可以抽烟，得到了一个过分甜美的笑容。James对此摇了摇头。“它不是很superhero。”

“他们不是superhero。”James说，“与你相反，我一点也不担心这部电影。”

“Really？”

“You worry too much.” James说，指着他额头上的皱纹。

他对此放声大笑。“You don’t know me.”

“或许你可以给我个机会。”James向后靠，做出一副听故事的样子。

 

一小时后。   


“Shame？你还有两个月就要开拍了， 现在你在认真地问我那是不是个好主意？”

他耸肩：“是啊。”

“我的意见是，go tell people Magneto can be sexy.” James说，“当然并不是说我对Sir Ian有什么意见——”他扶住额头，“我是越描越黑吗？”  


对方的笑容让他说了些胡言乱语。“我感觉我才第一天认识你。”他说，“可是十年过去了，我们才坐在这里。”

“所以过去的半年里你都没有认识我。”

“I know Charles. I don’t know you.”

James说：“I don’t know Erik. But I know you.”

他做出很好奇的样子：“Then tell me about me.” 

他的同伴有非常蓝的蓝眼睛，他眨着那双眼睛说：“You worry too much.” 

然后看了眼手机，说：“抱歉我要接个电话。”

James出去五分钟后回来，对他说只是Joy。

他们继续聊了两个小时，直到经纪人打电话告诉他要去上采访了。James挥手和他说拜拜。

 

James在几个月后给他打电话，告诉他可以停止担忧，那时候他在酒吧，和另一个剧组的一群人在一起。他走到外面酒吧的小巷里，听到James在电话那头很感性地对他说：“We made it. You made it. People will know tomorrow you ARE the wonderful James Bond in this movie.” 

一口烟雾呛在嗓子里，他不知道如何作答，只说了句谢谢。

谢谢你让我们这半年变得超乎寻常的愉快。谢谢你去看了它还记着特意给我打电话。

电话以他的咳嗽结束。

 

那年各种活动他们打过几个照面，但最多也就是他在屋子这头看到他在屋子那头的程度。中途有位导演找过他谈本子，他一眼就看到了本子封面上的cast里有他，女主是个心理医生，他遐想了一会儿。

“我也能演心理医生啊。”他对导演这么说。

对方把这当做一个玩笑。

 

13年夏天他飞到蒙特利尔进组，撞上James透明睡衣头发乱得像没烫好，以他惯有的坐姿坐在沙发上和Nick聊天后，意识到this movie is not just about THEM anymore. 

可能第一部也不是，那只是他一厢情愿的误会。

 

不知道为什么，蒙特利尔意味着宿醉、宿醉和宿醉。他倒是不曾头痛欲裂地去上工，只有头疼欲裂地坐在餐厅里，和戴着棒球帽的James吃早午餐的时候。

“你在挥霍你自己。”James说，不是警告也不是劝告，单纯是陈述事实。

“而你又开始抽烟了。”他指出。

James伸手，跨过桌子，摘掉他落到脸上的睫毛。他有点惊讶地坐着，不知道他这举动背后的含义。他说：“我不知道，你喜欢赛车吗？”

James眨了眨眼，像是体会了他的意思，然后说：“肾上腺素确实让人珍惜生命的可贵，那种生死一线之间的感觉——但宿醉带给你的只有头痛和悔恨。”

“不，我是说——”他很想笑，用叉子戳着盘子里的本尼迪克特蛋，“我是说有个记者要采访我，约在赛道，你要来吗？”

James被这突如其来的转折震到了，睁大眼睛的样子像头无辜的小鹿。“哦——好啊，哪天？”

 

他后来还是看了报道才知道James说了，他应该去当个赛车手这种话。

他是在两个月后的电影节上和James提起的。他们那会儿在酒吧顶楼，大批的同行们在热络地聊天，James漂亮的co-star就坐在他们面前，打了会儿电话，又浏览了会儿手机，但他们还是没有讲完。

“为什么是赛车手？你知道我的酒调得比车开得好多了。”他说，意指那天赛车熄火，差点酿成事故的事。

James喝着香槟，另一只手上下指着他，“You shouldn’t be stuck in this nice suit.”

“And you? You are supposed to do that?” 

James说：“No one is supposed to do anything!” 看起来有点气鼓鼓的样子。他脑子里闪过了着迷这个字，天，他不应该让自己再陷入宿醉。

“告诉我你不喜欢表演。”

“我确实喜欢表演。”James笑了，带着一种被他抓住小辫子的无奈，“但喜欢并不一定等于事业，人生也不是只有事业。”

他看着他。James，永远知道自己要什么，比十几年前他第一次见到他的时候看起来更加自信了，甚至更加知道自己要什么。

而他不知道，他以为他知道，但他其实像一只一直在踩着笼子跑的仓鼠，忙得像陀螺，付出、回报、所有这些，他以为他从不曾在意。

那晚的剩余时间，他们聊着彼此的新片计划和行业八卦，毕竟那是他们更应该谈论的东西。

 

第二部电影的after party是一个mess。彻头彻尾的。至少他喝醉了的时候还记得自己在闪光灯面前，没有做出出格的举动。James也有点醉，但他维持了风度，去各处社交了一番，回到卡座，当时他已经基本瘫在那里了，周围没别人，没闪光灯，这里很黑，他们是安全的。

James给他带了冰水，并把他桌上的伏特加拿走了。他嚼着那些冰块，James坐在他旁边，舞池的灯光有照过来，让他看得清对方的表情，说不上担忧，就有点困惑。

他什么也没说，拽着James的领带过来，结结实实地亲在他嘴上。两秒后，James反应过来，他手松了，James回到原处，他仍然什么也没说。

James起身走了。

 

一年的时间，他在思考自己是否fuck up的同时（实际上他只思考了三天就把这事归到头脑中“永远不要想起”的那个部分），仍然忙着连轴转。

他以为James和他有这种默契也不再提起这事，但他没想到James是第一次提起这事的人。那个场景挺可笑的，他穿着脏兮兮的工人服装，James是里面穿着白丝绸衬衫的教授模样。他到这个组来找导演的，却先看到了James。

James和他打招呼，闲聊了几句近况，也说了麦克白的事情。James说：“好在现在比较分散，压力挺小的，我和Nick每天都在闲逛，瞎玩。”然后话锋一转，“DOFP……真的让你有那么大压力？”

他一时根本没反应过来，说：“What？”

James直视他的眼光没躲闪，非常直白地说：“You know what I’m talking about.” 

他张口结舌，最后只说出一句“我非常非常抱歉”就戛然而止，因为Bryan和Simon已经在远处喊他们的名字了。

 

他们再没提过这事。

 

他仍然忙得不得了，忙得错过了所有的宣传，忙得就连James离婚这件事还是别人告诉他的。他当时端着葡萄酒，差点毁掉自己的白衬衫。

他有点突兀地想着，James今年37，已经结了婚有了娃又离了婚，他今年39，眼下他的工作室正在熬夜工作赶制年底上映的电影，他在一场莫名的party上，兜里揣着好几张去往不同地方的机票，女朋友在场地的另一端和某个导演正聊着。

他想要什么？

如果他有个bucket list……他的确有个bucket list.

他做了很多fucked up的选择，James只是坦然地接受一些或好或坏的人生选择，并停止把它们叫做是fucked up的。

当晚他打了James的电话，语音留言的内容是，我觉得我们可以在伦敦聊聊，我后天到伦敦。

 

他并没能在伦敦见James，实际上他并没能在伦敦见任何人。在候机厅里，他打通了James的电话，他只有五分钟的时间。

开头就是：“那不是来自压力，那是我bucket list上面的第一条。”

James听起来很诧异，然后一如既往地跑偏。“你有个bucket list？你觉得你足够老到弄一个bucket list？”

“Come on，”他抱怨说，“我看起来简直有50了。”

“Oh, shut up.” James带着笑意说，“Michael, you are still worrying too much. You act like you care about nothing, but you do care about everything.”

“So you do know me.” 他说，带着感叹。James在六年前就告诉过他这个了，而当时他还以为那只是种盲目自信。“回到bucket list……”

“哦，好，是的。”James仍然在笑，“你的第一条是，kissing a boy？”

“No.” 他说，感觉鼓起了很大的勇气，比一个月前吊威亚从楼上跳下来的勇气还要多的那种，“Kissing you.”

 

对方沉默了，足足有半分钟。

他等待着，几乎觉得自己已经断了线。经纪人已经出现在候机室门口了，他不得不说：“我马上就要登机了。”

 

“你知道吗，”James说，声音仍然平稳，“在洛杉矶，我们拍完水下戏以后在咖啡馆聊天的那一次，我其实有一张飞往伦敦的机票，我没有按时登机。”

他不敢相信自己听到的，许多纷至沓来的资讯在头脑里嗡嗡作响。他没有宿醉，他很确定这一点。“你什么？”

James说：“我改签了机票，只是想听听你的生平传记。”

 

他看了一眼经纪人，疑心她会极度不赞成他的这个疯狂主意。他对电话说：“我在希思罗机场，我的机票可以是明天早上的——”

“Michael，”James打断他，“Michael，你四十了。”

他停顿下来。透过玻璃窗，他看到人们在登机口排队了。

“登机去吧。”James说，“我们确实过了那么疯狂的时候。”

那才是六年前。他心里在辩解，而我还没有四十。

 

“这不是生死存亡的大问题。”James说，“你可能觉得你老了，我也觉得我老了，你很恐慌，我也很恐慌，说实话，最近我也在思考这个问题，但是come on，我们还有很多时间。我更愿意把那个list叫做to do list。”

他问了。“你的to do list上有什么？”

电话那端的人笑了，他熟悉的那种调侃意味：“排名第一的，等你回到伦敦，跟你吃顿饭，聊一聊how fucked up our lives are.” 

 

他没有错过那班飞机。

几个月后，也没有错过那顿迟到了六年或者更久的午餐。

 

 

 

完


End file.
